Erik Brand
Email: blink_182_returns@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Greyish Blue Hair Color: Blue Black Height: 6'1 Weight: 160 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Illian Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Appearance: Erik is moderatly tall with a thin athletic frame. He is considered good looking in a roguish kind of way. He has a constant stubble because he thinks it looks rugged. He is of moderate complexion. He usually wears a loose sleevless white shirt and tight black pants with well worn travel boots decorated with silver. All of his cloths are a bit tarnished and travel worn from his trravels. Brief History: Erik was the son of Lord Girion Brand and his wife Deya Brand an upper middle class noble family in Illian. He was the Last of three. Having an older brother and a younger sister. His father Girion, a high ranked officer has served the companions for a little more than 25 years. This was a family tradition that spanned quite a few generations. His older brother Dain also a companion died in battle at soremaine before Erik was born and he was regarded as the perfect son and hero that Erik was to be constantly compared to. Growing up he was very active in sports and physical work trying to impress his parents and live up to his brother a highly accomplished athlete. Early in his life he was also an accomplished student with the ability to catch on quick to most things. And in these things his parents spared no expense paying the finest trainers and scholars. But no matter how much praise his parents received on Eriks progress they were never satisfied. This used to send erik into deep depression. But his sister melania was his foundation. She would cheer him up and he could confide in her and in this he found release. Erik never made that many friends because of his arrogant attitude he developed to hide his insecurities. Around his twelth nameday his father began to train him in the art of the sword as he called it. Training basically consisted of Girion smacking him all around the training room. His Being a talented blademaster expected nothing less than perfection. So Erik worked constantly to get better master the basics through months of constant training but no matter how he did his father never praised him. Instead he critisized the most minor error or flaw in a form. Shortly after his fifteenth nameday his sister married a prominent noble and moved away. When she left his world began to deterioriate as he cracked under the constant pressure to live up to his brother and the family name. He began to rebel and his grades declined, he skipped training, picked fights, and anything else he could do to spite his parents. He began reading the travels of jain farstrider around this time and wanderlust filled his mind. He figured life would be better away from his parents and all the pressure that he would run off and have glorious adventures like the heroes in stories. Finally he snapped, his father in a furious about erik fighting another nobles son called him a failure to the family and to him. The enraged erik stormed out taking with him a moderate sum of money, his sword, clothes, a few scraps of food, and a small locket that his sister had given him before she left. Stealing one of his father's best horses he ran off into the night. But his glorious adventures turned out not to be so grand. He was robbed of his money a week out and ran out of food shortly after. With no money or food he took a job as a caravan guard. His cocky demeanor made him many enemies but a wise ex cairhienin soldier named almas took him under his wing and gave him the closest thing to a secure enviroment he had had in awhile. He traveled with the soldier almas for almost 8 months. One night the caravan they were guarding was attacked and almas was killed. Erik distraught and alone once again wandered for awhile before arriving in Tar Valon. He stayed in the city for awhile and built up a large gambling debt aswell as getting himself arrested several times for disorderly conduct and fighting. One night he tried to pick a fight with a tower guard. The man turned out to be a recruiter and saw potential in the angry youth. Erik with no place to go and no direction in his life took him up on his offer without question. The very next day he joined the tower guard and began his training as a warder/tower guard. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios